Absolution
by The Little man
Summary: 15-year old Hinata cried as she sat in her bathroom, a white strip in her hand colored blue...Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga slowly raised her fist to knock on apartment 108; she realized the consequences if she did and if she didn't and right now this was the only place she could turn.

Knock. Knock.

She hadn't expected an instant response so she didn't mind knocking again.

Knock. Knock.

Now she was starting to get agitated, she understood how rude it was but she pulled out the spare key she was given.

Opening the door, she noticed the lights were off. Maybe he wasn't here…

She turned to leave when she felt cold metal on her neck. Looking up and behind her she saw the person she had been seeking this particular evening. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had changed much over the years; he had grown tall and abandoned the usual orange attire of his adolescence. At 15 he stood 6'4 and was in great shape. Many people say he looked like a copy of Hatake Kakashi, whom Naruto mirrored. He wore a Black t-shirt covered by his green Jounin jacket, black shorts that almost reached to his ankles, standard ninja sandals and to top it off a Mask and a folded over Headband for reasons he would not reveal.

Hinata turned around stared into Naruto's visible eye. Counting the flecks she confirmed it was the real one. Reaching up she pulled down his mask and smashed her lips against the blonde boy's. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his chest as he began to speak.

"I missed you, y'know?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Did you miss me?"

Another nod.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to speak?"

She shakes her head.

Grabbing her by her waist he picked her up and set her on his couch as he began to tickle her. She closed her eyes in concentration; it would take everything she had to withstand his dexterous hands. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she struggled to keep quiet. Finally a resounding laugh came from the Kunoichi as she beat Naruto on the head in attempts to make him stop.

When she recovered she saw Naruto sitting on the couch innocently. She plopped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what brings you here so late?"

She flinched. He was going to want to know the reason for her visiting eventually.

"Ummm, I just wanted to stop by because I heard you were in town…?"

Naruto sighed.

"Bullshit."

Hinata flinched again. He was painfully accurate.

"N-Naruto…I love you…"

Naruto winced; this was going to be difficult. Ever since he had managed to push her out of her shell she never stuttered unless it was something very important. Reaching around, he grabbed the small girl and set her on his lap. Hinata while reluctant to be handled so rashly, set her head in his neck.

"I love you too; now please tell me what's wrong."

She murmured something into his shoulder.

Naruto who had, had enough of it straitened her out to look strait at him. When he did he noticed the tears on her face, wiping them off with his hand he asked her again.

"Baby, whats wrong?"

She couldn't pull out now. It was too late. Summoning up all of her courage she spoke lightly and shyly.

"I'm pregnant…"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Hinata's tears increased in frequency. Wrapping his arms around the Lavender eyed girl before him he attempted to comfort her.

"Shhhh…Shhhh."

Hinata on the other hand began to turn hysterical.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I should have taken a pill or, we could have asked sakura for a jutsu or something. Please, I'm so sorry…"

Naruto realizing how stubborn she could be at times kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I love you…"

She nodded.

"So do you know what I'm going to do?"

She shook her head.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Do you know why?"

She didn't nod or shake her head. He pushed back her hair from over her eyes. And raised her chin to kiss her softly.

"Because you're my Hinata, and you'll always be my Hinata no matter what you do."

She nodded.

Picking her up, he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down, pulling back the covers he wrapped his arms around her while she put her head on his chest. When they were comfortably positioned he began to hum and she soon fell asleep. When he was assured that she was Infact asleep he replaced himself with a shadow clone and jumped through his window.

("")&!&"($&!()"$!$(&!0&$1

When Naruto showed up to Hatake Kakashi's door, Kakashi was enjoying the company of two women in his hot tub. Reading the look on his face he dismissed the women and beckoned Naruto into his door.

"So Naruto what seems to be the prob-"

"Hinata's pregnant…"

Kakashi sighed. This was not the time for this to be happening, not only was Hinata too young. But Naruto and Hinata's relationship hadn't even been announced to anyone other than Kakashi and Sakura. Not to mention Akatsuki and Sasuke…

"Oh dear…"

Naruto stood up and right there he emptied out his stomach onto his sensei's floor. Who frowned but patted the boy on the back.

"Well there's not much we can do, in 4 months she will began to start showing, and Hyuuga Hiashi isn't going to be very happy. Theres only one place we can turn to at a time like this."

Naruto nodded.

!"(&£!&!£!(89

After a few glasses of Sake Naruto began to feel much better about the entire situation. He had enough money. He was strong enough to protect a family. And frankly if it hadn't had been for the politics behind the entire thing, he would be fine with it. But to conceive a child with the heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha?

Naruto narrowed his brow as he took another shot of tequila.

Hatake Kakashi wouldn't remove his mask in public, but Naruto didn't have a problem with it. Glancing to the left he noticed that Kakashi was about 4 bottles in, they could now start conversation.

"Sensei, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I mean don't get me wrong, I love her with all of my heart but honestly? I'm not ready for a child and I'm sure that she isn't either."

Kakashi nodded.

"Well abortions an option."

Naruto made a large X with his arms as he continued.

"Hell no, I can't do that. Do you realize how traumatized I would be? And what about Hinata?"

Smiling to himself Naruto continued.

"And don't even think about adoption, I wish I had parent's when I was growing up, so I'll be damned if this kid doesn't."

Taking another long drink of Sake Naruto continued.

"So I suppose I'll have to have this kid…but…Dammit!"

Kakashi nodded as they continued to drink.

()&$&!&!$0

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he forgot about the girl sleeping in his bed and opened his front door. When he got down the hall to his bedroom Hinata was awake in his bed. He plopped down next to her as they resumed the position he had left her in.

"Where did you go?"

Hmmm. She wasn't going to like this. And being drunk Naruto wasn't going to be able to lie to her.

"I just went to Kakashi's house to talk to him about…y'know…"

"And what did he say?"

"He said we'd be good until you're four months along, and seeing as the last time we were together was about a month and a half ago. At the most we have 2 and half months."

Hinata wasn't one for outbursts but this deserved one.

"Shit!"

"I know, it'll be okay though…I mean…we'll pull out alright."

She nodded as she nuzzled into his neck but suddenly stopped.

Naruto winced.

"So I can see you don't want this baby very much."

He would never admit it, but her words hurt him very much.

"Its fine I just needed a drink to relax…"

She rolled over.

"Whatever…"

Naruto sighed. This wasn't going very well.

"Come on Hinata don't be like that…"

Apparently, she didn't take it very well.

"You don't have to be the one that swells up like a fucking whale now do you!"

Naruto just enjoyed the absolution that was alcohol as he reached around and grabbed her as she tried to get up and leave. He always knew the right thing to say so he was going to have to bank it.

"No but I have to be the one that has to explain to everyone in Konoha that I'm the reason you look like that."

She stiffened a bit in his arms. She really didn't consider his feelings at all about it.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little moody…"

Naruto chuckled.

"I love you…"

Hinata sighed… he was always so serene when he was drunk. Which although wasn't very often it still happened.

A Mischievous glint, appeared in her eye as she whispered to him lustfully.

"You know I'm already pregnant…so…"

Naruto who put two and two together and cheered as he flipped her over giggling. But even as the young couple made love, there was a storm brewing in the future.

(Y("$!$($(!"

AN: Story came to me a while ago, It's better than a lot of Hinata stories I've read.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Hinata's confession, now the couple were in desperate need of someone knowledgeable of medical science. Someone like Haruno Sakura. Who was at the time sorting papers for the Hokage's assistant. This made her the Hokage's assistant…assistant. When Naruto and Hinata walked into her office, she jumped and ran over to greet them. Glad to be freed from her paperwork.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto, how have you been?"

Hinata giggled at the girl's excitement, they really hadn't had much time to talk to anyone lately. Naruto answered for her.

"We've been good, is it possible for us to talk in private?"

Sakura thought about where they could discuss whatever it is they wanted to talk about. A light bulb went off in her head.

"Yep, follow me."

She dragged the couple down the hallway as they walked into the Hokage's office. Checking the seals on the walls she beckoned them to sit down.

"Now talk…"

Hinata who had been observing the conversation finally interjected.

"Well you see, Sakura-san. Naruto and I have a problem."

Sakura rolled her eyes and rolled her hand in anxiousness.

"Well you see we Ummm…We need….hmmm."

Hinata finally gave up as she looked up at Naruto who squeezed her hand.

Looking Sakura dead in the eye he spoke.

"Hinata is pregnant."

Sakura suddenly went into "girl mode" as Naruto liked to call it. Without taking much consideration in the situation she hugged Hinata and started to rant on about baby showers and what gender the baby would be, and its hair….and its eyes…She stopped after a few minutes and became semi-serious.

"So you two, would you like to see your baby?"

Naruto looked down and saw that Hinata was smiling. Heh your baby, as true as it was it was very weird to hear someone say it.

"But isn't it a little too early to be doing that Sakura-san?" Piped Hinata.

Sakura just stood up and pulled many medical tools from god knows where. She seized Hinata and about 7 seconds later she was pushed into Naruto's lab where she sat herself.

"No. Judging by the dilation of your eyes and the swelling of your tongue I'd say you're about two and a half months along, we usually do it at around 5 or 6 months however…"

Sakura began to make seals.

"I've invented a jutsu to make the process easier and do it earlier…"

When she was done picked Hinata back up and set her palm to her stomach…Naruto was confused. Where was all the equipment and good and shit? His questions were answered as a picture appeared in his mind. Looking up at Sakura, who nodded, he closed his eyes and focused on the picture.

Hinata knew it when she saw the baby…It was very small and curled into a ball it seems. When Sakura magnified the picture, she was pleased to see some of the baby's features.

"Let's see do you want to know what gender it is?" Sakura asked.

"No thank you, we want it to be a surprise." Stated Hinata.

"Ok, well it seems to have…Hinata's hair…and Hinata's nose and…one of Hinata's eyes? Odd."

Naruto stiffened.

"That's weird I've never seen an eye formation like this before, it's so organized and patterned! I have to document this!"

Sakura reached for a pen but was stopped by Naruto.

"That will be enough Sakura."

Sakura who didn't really get the gist behind what he was implying nudged him aside and grabbed for a note book. Naruto quite angry that he was pushed aside so rudely leaked enough Killer intent to stop the girl dead in her tracks.

"I said that will be enough…"

Sakura who was having trouble breathing only nodded as Naruto lessened the pressure. Composing herself she spoke.

"W-well the baby looks healthy, Hinata I'm going to submit an anonymous relief form for you so you don't have to do many missions. However…"

Hinata continued for her, already knowing the problem.

"However…anyone within the Hyuuga clan will be able to spot the baby within a few days…"

Sakura nodded.

"Well might as well get this over with, right Hinata?" asked Naruto. Who was just as nervous as she was.

"Yes…"

Grabbing her hand and entwining her fingers with his, he waved at sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best…"

Smiling Sakura responded with a curt "I know." As the couple poofed away. As soon as they were a safe distance away she began to draw in her notebook. When she was finished she ended up with what looked like a gigantic spiral. She was quite happy with her work as she set it down. Walking out of the Hokage's office the image of what she saw nagged at the back of her head. It was a perfect drawing aside from the fact that…

"You can't draw movement…" She realized.

She closed her eyes and focused on what she had seen. A bluish-grey spiral with a gold outline around the retina. Turning at a hauntingly slow pace.

"&!&)7!902

When the couple arrived at Naruto's apartment they lay on the couch. Naruto would never admit it but after getting past the 15 part and the Hyuuga clan. He was quite happy to be having this baby…Exhausted from the day's activities he fell back in his bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't surprised when he felt a weight on his chest. He frowned. Hinata hadn't said anything…which meant…

The blonde quickly closed his left eye as the headband was lifted up. He frowned at the curious girl in his arms and embraced her as he tried to drift of to sleep, not very anxious for tonight's activities.

"Show me."

Naruto only nuzzled her on top of her hair as he responded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"No…"

Giving up Hinata huffed as she wrapper her petite arms around his neck as Naruto drifted off to sleep, or so it seemed as Hinata attempted to remove the Headband that veiled his eye only to have a her wrist grabbed and a stern "NO!" delivered to her ears.

£)) £! 839017307937910379103() &"!&"!

When they arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, the sun was starting to set. Stepping through the gates they headed toward Hyuuga Hiashi's office where he was busy with assorted paperwork. When they opened the door he greeted them as he rose from his desk.

"Ah Hinata-chan and young Naruto-san, how may I be of assistance?"

Hinata's eyes stayed glued to the ground as she let Naruto do the talking.

"Just a moment of your time sir, it's a rather important issue."

Hiashi gestured to the seats around a small coffee table as he had some tea brought in. After a few sips of tea Naruto began.

_Is it better to rip it off like a band-aid or ease him into it…?_

_**Defiantly band-aid.**_

Naruto coughed as he prepared himself for the physical and verbal torment of the head of the Hyuuga house.

"Sir, Hinata is pregnant and…I-….I'm the father…"

Nodding Hiashi drank some of his tea.

"I'm well aware…now is there more? Or may I continue my paperwork."

Dumbfounded Naruto looked over at his female companion who could offer no explanation to her father's actions.

"Uh…sir…have you forgotten that I am the jinchuuruki for the Kyuubi, who assaulted our village 16 years ago?"

Hiashi chuckled as he continued.

"There is nothing I may do at this point which would be moral or under clan law, however…"

Hiashi stiffened and his glare increased at the couple.

"You will suffer; the villagers are not as…forgiving…as I am. Your pregnancy will be a hard one due to your age; you may have already noticed many of the clan has already alienated you as I have informed many of your…status. Do not expect help from the clan unless you are willing to give up the child and this young man before me."

Hinata who had expected as much shook her head as they rose to leave. Bowing to the Hyuuga clan head who bowed in return. When they arrived at Naruto's apartment an ANBU was waiting for him.

"I'll meet you inside when I'm finished here ok?"

Hinata agreed and we find herself in Naruto's living room.

_Father is…very disappointed in me… I was supposed to be the clan head and not only am I not…pure blush…but I'm carrying Naruto-kuns child…_

She had never really thought much about the child that she had conceived. Pregnancies around her age were not uncommon in Konoha, but due to the Kyuubi situation she feared that her father would be right. Word would get out that it was Naruto's and she would face prejudice from something she couldn't even control. But wasn't that what Naruto faced everyday? Nodding to herself, she decided that she would have to be strong for herself, Naruto-kun and baby...

"Uh Hinata-chan…"

Naruto's voice broke her from her thoughts as he began to speak.

"That ANBU was here to deliver a mission request and it's uh… a bit of a long one…How long do you think you'll be ok alone here?"

"I should be fine until you return; I'm still a ninja y'know…"

Naruto frowned when she said this.

"Speaking of which, Kakashi-sensei thinks it best for you to be removed from duty soon. But I figured that baa-chan would help you out with some medical ninjutsu so that when you go back to your team, you can uh…"

And here ladies and gentlemen is where Naruto first fucks up.

Hinata began to tear up as she misconstrued Naruto's message.

"So I can WHAT! Be worth something!?"

Naruto flinched, as he justified the anger and sadness to the pregnancy. Smiling he waved it off and continued.

This is where Naruto fucks up for the second time.

"Eh, that's just the mood swings talking, you don't mean that."

Hinata turning red, stormed into the bathroom where she promptly locked the door and refused to listen to reason for the rest of the night.

Sighing Naruto resigned to the bottom of the bathroom door as he attempted to persuade Hinata out of her pregnancy driven sadness.

It was going to be a long 7 months.


End file.
